Just Shut Up
by K4r3z43vs
Summary: Seriously, there are more important things to be doing in this situation Karkat!
1. Chapter 1

There were four popular ways to pass the time on asteroid nine and all of them had to to with the letter F. Okay, so for the purposes of that analogy "EAT SHITTY MICROWAVEABLE EARTH PASTRIES" had turned into "FOOD" and "ARGUE ENDLESSLY ABOUT STUPID POINTLESS NOOKSUCKING BULLSHIT" had turned to "FIGHT" and "CONTINUE TO LEAD YOUR PEOPLE ON A IN A POINTLESS AND HEART-WRENCHINGLY FUTILE ATTEMPT TO FIND MEANING IN A UNIVERSE THAT NO LONGER REQUIRED THEM" was best summarized as "FAIL". It seemed to be the only one of those things that Karkat was even close to being good at. Really, the only thing he had ever been good at.

But at this moment it wasn't any of those F things that had the Knight of Blood shaking in his foot protection devices. No, this was the most troublesome of the F's. The most feared of F's. It was ironic that he felt so strongly about this, considering how often the word itself passed his lips.

"K4RK4T WH3R3 4R3 YOU?" In fact as high tones of his matesprite's voice echoed down the hallway outside he couldn't help but mutter it under his breath.

"FUCK." He tried to scramble farther out of sight, a sort of useless vestigal instinct for dealing with pretty much anyone who wasn't Terezi. It didn't matter because the door to his bedroom was locked. And that locked door didn't help the fact that the very sound of her voice made him want to give himself up.

"K4RK4T" He could hear her sniffing the air outside, "I KNOW TH4T YOUR3 1N TH3R3." He opened his mouth to reply but found himself being unable to. What was he even supposed to say!? And what kind of fucked up situation was he in that he had face all this pressure to preform.

"K4RK4T."

"..."

"YOU KNOW TH3RE R34LLY 1SNT 4NY PR3SSUR3. "

"..." Had she just read his exact thoughts? That was impossible, though her deduction was always this uncanny.

"I C4N T4K3 C4R3 OF 3V3RYTH1NG." there was a slight creek as she leaned against his door, a sultry sort of whisper creeping into her voice,

"1TLL B3 FUN."

Oh gog, not this again. Now he couldn't help but consider it, the idea of letting her in, just standing there while she did whatever she wanted. He didn't hate the idea of her there in his room, slipping out of her t-shirt and undergarments, being close enough to touch and kiss and squeeze. Her warm tongue working all over his body. It was great but-

What if someone walked in on them!? Sure he had a lock on his door but since when was that enough? And then there was the mess, he wasn't some kind of desperate loser like Eridan, he didn't wishfully keep 500 buckets around just in case. He actually didn't even know where one would get a bucket...

Well, they didn't have to go all the way right? They could just play around, do some alternate stuff-but what if she did want to go all the way like she had brought her own or something? Then what? Well he'd have to try but he'd probably be so hilariously inept that the mood would be totally ruined and then after laughing loudly at his failure and then telling the entire asteroid she would run off to someone who wasn't a damaged, gutless excuse for a matesprite... like Dave. Yes, she was definable going to run off with Dave, in the process being the other woman and totally utterly destroying all of Jade Harley's chances at happiness causing her to go insane and decide to shrink everyone down to the size of ants and crush them to gushy oblivion. No one would be spared. It would be horrible and it would be entirely his fault. Because he was horrible, especially when it came to being a lover.

"K444RK4T..." she was calling softly now, her voice slightly sing-song, "PL34S3 L3T M3 1N." Augh, this was not going to work. Her expectations were obviously too high and there was obviously nothing he could even begin to do to meet them. No, this would have to happen some other night.

"ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. JUST GO HOME TEREZI."

"GO HOM3? BUT YOU TOLD M3 TO COM3 H3R3." She sounded indignant, which she had every right to. He was indeed the one that had invited her. But that didn't change the facts.

"I CHANGED MY MIND OKAY!"

"..." Now it was her turn to fall silent. Or maybe she had already left. Karkat wished that he didn't feel like he was about to burst into tears, it was probably much better this way, it was at least safer. Even still, he hid his face in his hands. Listening for the fading sound of her footsteps. But there was nothing, no movement, just silence and then one long sniffing noise. The first was followed by another, that idiot, what was the point of getting a better image of his door? Though something was different, the cadence was off, it was like the intake of breath had no purpose, just an echo of something else. With one more sob he realized with horror what he was listening to, what he had done once again.

"FUCK TERZI ARE YOU CRYING?"

"NO" bitterness had drifted into her voice, "WHY WOULD 1 B3 CRY1NG? 1TS NOT L1K3 1M ST4ND1NG H3R3 1N TH3 H4LL L1K3 SOM3 K1ND OF D3SP3R4T3 LOS3R." her voice cracked and there was no mistaking the tears that were surely falling down her cheeks, "1TS NOT L1K3 3VERYON3 1S GO1NG TO NOT1C3 TH4T YOU W4NT NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH M3" she spoke faster with every word, each idea driving a splintered steak deeper into his heart. "1TS NOT L1K3 IM NOT SOM3 K1ND OF L4UGH1NGSTOCK 4LR34DY."

He couldn't move, he wanted to comfort her, but it all made sense, of course anyone associated with him would be a laughingstock. He would be laughing at himself if he wasn't so damn miserable already.

"...4M 1 TH4T R3PULS1VE?"

What? Why would she even think something like that? She was the most beautiful thing in this whole place, wasn't it obvious that that was the reason he couldn't handle it?

There was along moment of silence while Karkat struggled to make sense of the situation. Somethign cold and heavy fell to the pit of his stomach as heard the sound of her footsteps. She was leaving, fast and something in him knew that if he didn't catch her now he would never see her again.

Karkat had never moved so fast in his entire life, the door swung open as he caught her by the wrist. She resisted for a moment but these days he was so much stronger than her. Soon he was holding her from behind, his face nestled in her soft hair.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT." he lowered his voice, scared, ashamed, but fully convinced of a wrong that needed to be corrected.

"DON'T EVERY SAY SOMETHING SO FUCKED UP AND UNTRUE EVER AGAIN." Warm drops landed on his forearms where they wrapped around her shouders, gog, words couldn't begin to describe how much of a stupid fucker he was for making her cry again. She didn't deserve this, the one who was always propping him up, the one who continued to remind him why he wanted to keep on living.

"BUT WH4T 3LS3 4M 1-"

"YOU'RE PERFECT AND BEAUTIFUL AND WHEN I LOOK AT YOU I CANT EVEN BREAHTE. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT IM JUST..." He didn't even want to say it...

"YOUR3 JUST?"

"YOU JUST..." he struggled with the words, "YOU SHOULD BE WITH SOMEONE BETTER." As he spoke his grip around her shoulders loosened and he took a step back.

Time stopped for a moment as he watched her back. His feelings dueling with one another, of course he couldn't stand to see her with anyone else, but deeply, completely he knew that was the better path.

"R34LLY," she wasn't walking away but she also wasn't turning back, "YOU 4R3 ST1LL GO1NG TO TRY 4ND L13 TO M3 L1KE TH4T?"

"I'M NOT LYING, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL!"

"K4RK4T YOU DONT 3VEN W4NT TO TOUCH M3!" she turned to face him, big, teal tears running down her cheeks.

At that moment his body was moving on it's own, maybe something on a subconscious level trying to salvage the chaotic clusterfuck that were his conscious thoughts. Try to act on some kind of reasonable desire.

He really grabbed her this time, roughly wiping her tears, dotting her forehead and eyelids and collarbone with kisses. He was picking her up, carrying her over the threshold and closing the door behind them.

"TEREZI, THE ONLY THING I EVER THINK ABOUT IS TOUCHING YOU."

((AAAAAAnnnnnnd Scene! Sorry! I always stop before it gets to the good part, but of course there will be another chapter! and errrr um despite my name I feel like I have a bad read on KK and TZ I would love pointers if anyone wanted to give them :3

Edit- OMG so many typos! sry guys they are fixed now))


	2. Chapter 2

She wore a look of surprise but when he kissed her again she responded without hesitation, he took her glasses off as the permanent taste of minerals on her toungue gave him something specific to cherish. The very essence of Terezi, her own unique flavor, a bit salty, pure enough to be endearing, slick enough to be irresistable, and overpowering enough to make him forget his own name. By the time their lips separated for breath he knew he would be doing a lot more than kissing her.

He let the fingertips of one hand gently graze her horn, a light touch that ran through her hair until it came to rest on her cheek. With his other hand on her hip, he steered her a few steps back until she was pressed between the wall and his lower half. The perfection of her hips pressed to his and the curves that his hands met on the way up from there momentarily distracted him from any forseable trouble. It could have been said that the feel of her skin was better than he had imagined, but as the blood from his thinkpan started to divert to other areas, the palty images that he might have once conjured were entiredly replaced by what was in front of him. Something tangible, someone with a tiny waist and gorgeous ruby eyes, the persons who's words and smile and wit were the only thing that had kept him together these past few years. But tonight, was not about words, it was about the way that her body made him feel, it was about the slithering sensation between his legs.

He shoved her back roughly, working his hands into her shirt, nibbling his way up the side of her neck. The smell of her hair drove him even crazier.

A soft moan escaped her lips, her voice drawing the attention of another part of his conciousness. What did that sound mean? His body was still moving but momentum began to fade.

"K4RK4T!" As fingers worked their way from under her t-shirt to inside she bra she didn't quite say it, yet it was not entirely yelled either. The sharpness of the exclamation made Karkat stop, suddenly realizing how far gone he was. He looked down at her face, her eyes were closed with a furrowed brow. Oh fuck, was she mad? He had probably done something wrong, he was sure.

"UH-" He stepped away slightly, sheepishly taking his hand out of her shirt, his face going candy red, "THAT WAS TOO MUCH WASN'T IT."

"..." She was quiet, and her expression focused in to something that could immediately be recognized as annoyance.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"YOU STOPP3D."

"DID I HURT YOU?" Karkat was looking now looking for bruises, maybe some kind of old injury that he might have touched by mistake.

"NO..."

"REALLY?"

"Y3S R34LLY..." Now she was giving him sort of subtly sympathetic smile as she sidled up closer, tugging him back by the loops on his jeans.

"BUT THAT SOUND-"

"K4RK4T, 1T S33MS PR3TTY OBV1OUS..." Her half smile turned to a rakish grin as she peeled off her own t-shirt, her arms lingering above her head, her bra pushed out of place, the lower half of her breasts slipping out, she leaned back against the wall, the not so subtle message of her posture getting across quite plainly. "TH4T 1 M4D3 TH4T SOUND B3C4US3 1 LOV3D WH4T YOU W3R3 DO1NG."

"OH-", as he came to the realization he had to resis the urge to bring his hand to his face, "I GUESS THAT MAKES ME KIND OF AN IDIOT THEN.

"Y3P," she laughed slightly, drawing him closer, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "BUT 1T 4LSO M4K3S YOU 4DOR4BL3," Just the slight tickle of her breath, made his earlier state of mind come rushing back with a passion, her words silencing that part of him that would always find reason to worry. "SO JUST R3L4X AND FUCK MY BR41NS OUT 4LR34DY."

"THAT", He bent down slightly to meet her on face level, softly kissing her on the mouth before nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "CAN BE ARRANGED."

She was pushing his sweater over his head and her body against his bare chest. Karkat let the heavy garment fall off, his own hand finding the clasp on her bra, then the button of her jeans. As he pulled them off over the alluring elasticity of her legs, he couldn't help but notice the thick, teal liquid that that had just begun to drip down her thighs. He stuck his hand down there, trying to draw her out, wanting to watch this time as he made her pant like a barkbeast.

And pant she did, her chest heaving, her back arched, as the first tendrils of something sinewy and wet wrapped around his fingers. He tugged bit, and she gave a little squeak, a tremor running through her body. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit darkly and tug harder, for all the times she'd she made him squirm with her overly public antics, he would make her squirm ten times that in private.

"HOWS THAT?" He mumbled her in ear, a cockiness creeping into his voice that hadn't been there before.

"1TS WOND3RFUL BUT..."

"BUT?"

"1 W4NN4 T4ST3 YOU-"

"OH REALLY?"

It was the right excuse to unbutton his own jeans, to pull them down and get his hand all red from the edges of his own overflowing bone bulge. As Karkat forced his fingers into her mouth, she sucked hungrily, her favorite color running down her lips. The aquamarine curls of her arousal becoming fully extended. It was only natural the he would unfurl out to meet her.

As they twisted together instinct took over, the collective muscle memory of a million passionate moments. The multifaceted sensation of squeezing, rubbing and curling around her, a low, involuntary growl rose in his throat, she was purring back in kind.

The pair settled into a warm, heavy calm, each so focused on the other that there was not need for excess sound or movment as they grew closer to climax, just the feeling of being wholly conjoined, body and soul.

Genetic material running down their legs brought them back around. The smell was new but distinctive as red mixed with teal in a sloppy puddle on the floor.

The silence spread out for few minutes, as the they came down from the high. Of course Terezi was the first to speak.

"H3H3H3, S33 TH4T W4SN'T SO B4D WAS 1T?"

(Dudes I appologize for how crappy and terrible gah this is... I yeah, never ever want to write troll sex scenes ever again. Ever. I just sorta made up everything as I went along, so I'm sorry if it conflicts with well known troll pron fanon that I am missing, It wasn't very detailed, so I'm not sure how that could be the case but whatevs~ I might go back and reedit some things later if I am feeling up to it because I feel like you can see the part where my soul left my body, it's a real shame too cuz I loves me some Karezi! Truthfully this is only half of the whole scene but like... I just can't I wont be able to make up enough words... , )


End file.
